destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Petra Venj/Dialogue
Tower Greeting *"Guardian." *"I am Petra Venj, sent from the Reef." *"I can help you." *"I'm ready." *"Let's get started." *"Let's talk." *"You'll help me?" Send Off *"For the Queen." *"For the Reef." *"'Light go with you' - is that what you say?" *"Don't delay." *"Good hunting." *"Good luck, Guardian." Idle *"Are those City weapons? You'll need something better." *"Do you know where the Wolves are hiding?" *"Have I offended you? It's been awhile since I've been to the City. Maybe I don't know its ways anymore." *"I'll be here until the Queen calls me back." *"I'm looking for a few Guardians who can handle a few Fallen for us, you in?" *"I'm looking for information, Guardian, on the Fallen House of Wolves." *"I've come from the Reef, I need the City's help." *"Oh, we'll find them, Guardian, with or without you. It's only a matter of time." *"The Wolves are traitors to the Awoken and the Awoken do not take kindly to traitors. Just ask Zavala or that fool Rahool." *"The Wolves came running into your realm. That's why I'm here." *"That's right: the Queen sent me from the Reef." *"There are places in the Reef where a thousand ships are lashed together and you can jump to each as a test of nerve." *"What are you thinking Guardian?" *"You've seen the Wolves? Where? How many? Tell me!" *"You should see the Reef one day, Guardian. There are ships out by the Turbine Fields that could hold up this whole tower." Reef Greeting * "Go ahead." * "You have information?" * "Are you looking for me?" * "Guardian." (Acknowledgement) * "Another crisis?" * "How can I help?" * "What can I do?" * "Whats the problem?" * "Always a pleasure." * "We all owe you." * "However I can help." Send Off * "Going back to the City?" * "Back to the stars" * "Queen's luck go with you." * "Good bye, Guardian" * "For the Reef." * "Queens blessing on you, Guardian" * "Good luck" * "Going home?" * "Good hunting." * "Good luck out there" * "You're welcome back, any time" * "Thanks Guardian" * "For the Queen" Turning in bounties * "Tell me everything you saw." * "I hope you made them pay." * "Thank you, the Reef is in your debt" * "Up for another hunt?" * "Not a bad thing to have a huntress of the Reef owe you a favor" * "I wish I could have gone with you" * "Did you get them all?" * "Did they put up a fight?" * "Was it quick? Idle (Entering Proximity) * "Good to see you again." * "I think it would have been kinder to kill Skolas, than to give him to Variks." * "I owe you Guardian, I'm back in the Queens favor now." * "You're a credit to your City, Guardian." * "You did well." * "If it had been up to me we would have killed Skolas, but the Queen has plans." * "Looking to clean up what remains?" * "What you've done has reached the Queen." * "Always a pleasure." * "I had a good feeling about you from the start." * "We are in your debt." * "If it had been up to me we would have killed Skolas." * "Always an honor." * "You should come hunt with us again." * "I hope we get to hunt together again someday." * "You did well for us, Guardian." Idle (in Proximity) * "Variks has his uses, but be careful. He holds many alliances, too many." * "I dreamt of your Traveler last night, shining through the window of my pod. Like a great white moon." * "Take your time." * "This used to be a Fallen ship, before the Scatter." * "The Wolves spread far a wide, beware Guardian." * "Don't worry, your ship is safe." * "Go on." * "Hows the hunt treating you, Guardian." * "The Reef can be a maze if you're not used to it." * "Lets talk." * "We're still rounding the rest of Skolas's allies. Up for some hunting?" * "Ready for some hunting, Guardian?" * "The Queen may have opened the Reef, but the hunt goes through me." * "If it's the Techeuns you seek, they keep to themselves. Count yourself lucky." * "Welcome to the Reef. You'll get used to the gravity." * "We still have work to do." * "If it had been up to me, we would have killed Skolas." * "Let's get you a target." * "We set up this outpost for the hunt. The Queen prefers it this way." * "Let's see. Spinwards of this ship are the Factory Ships, then The Web then the Tertiary Sun Core." * "What do you think?" * "Are you looking for me?" * "If you're not busy, I could use your help." * "The Wolves spread far and wide, we have little time to waste." * "The Queen commands you stay here for now, the rest of the Reef is... you'd find it strange." * "Speak, friend." * "No rush." * "Thank you, Guardian" * "What now?" * "I had a dream last night. I was hunting with the Queen on great white horses in a field of black flowers, and then... well... it was a good omen." * "Speak." * "What's wrong?" * "What for you think?" * "I visited Skolas in the Prison of Elders last night. The Queen will get him to talk." * "I spoke again with Uldren. He is very cautious about you." * "Let's hear it." * "How's the hunt treating you, Guardian?" * "We don't have day and nights here in quite the way you're used to, it must be confusing." * "These are strange times." * "Tell me about your Traveler, Guardian." * "I never thought Skolas would return. I'll never understand why she keeps them alive." * "You must have things to get back to on Earth." Idle (outside proximity) * "Tell the Cryptarch we have need of his expertise." * "They can't have just vanished" * "Variks said what?" * "We've got their trail now." * "I don't trust him either but Variks has rarely been wrong since word of Skolas's return." * "This was Variks plan? We should be cautious but i have to admit he's been very helpful lately." * "The Queen won't accept failure and nor will I." * "There, see it?" * "Guardian! If you're here to hunt Wolves, come this way!" * "Intel from the Techeuns? The Queen has them helping out too?" * "I see Variks scuttling about. What's he planning now?" * "I saw that one in a dream. The Black Garden." * "If your here to hunt Wolves, I can help you!" * "Do not waste my time." * "If the Queen wants it, then do it." * "Don't worry. If this information turns out bad, I'll flush him out to space." * "Who knows what they'll try. Be vigilant." * "Get it to Variks. Fast." * "On Venus. Are you sure?" * "Give me the location of every Ketch you can. Skolas will surely amass a fleet." * "Tell me, have you dreamed all this before?" * "Some of you may know me! I am Peta Venj! I lead this Hunt!" * "Guardians! Guests of the Queen! This way!" * "Mark it resolved." * "So. The Wolfs ship Kaliks returns, but who's it's Kell?" * "Look at the Servitor count around this one. Must be one of Skolas's new Barons." * "That Banner. Skolas's old crew." * "Where. Where, where do you hide now, Skolas?" * "Why doesn't she just send in a slew of Harbingers? Have the Witches lost control of them?" * "Open the channel to it's Ghost. You got three Skiffs incoming, find some cover, We can't discern the House." * "What is that? Are you watching one of Variks prison fights?" * "So the Techeuns fast-tracked you? You must be good." * "Good, they'll regret starting that prison uprising." * "Keep an eye on the Hunter with the Wolves cape." * "What did they say?" * "Encrypted. If its beyond the Cryptrachs abilities we'll have to trust Variks" * "Strange to see so many Guardian here" * "Skolas! How did he get out of that prison?" * "What do you think?" * "Scan Venus for every deployed Walker, have the Guardians silence them." * "Issue a bounty, up the reward." * "What's that Skiff? Doesn't look like the Wolves. Track it any way" * "Which one's this? Quite good for a Guardian" * "Uldren sent this? Queens brother proves clever again." References Category:Dialogue